


Ecchymoses

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cette fic devait être un one-shot..., F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Alya commence à se poser de sérieuses questions au sujet de Marinette. Son amie a bien trop de bleus sur les bras et bien trop peu d'explications plausibles à fournir pour que la jeune blogueuse ne se mette pas à avoir des soupçons.Oui, Alya en est sûre, Marinette a un secret.Et hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien faire.





	1. Chapter 1

 

\- « Marinette, tu as un bleu sur le bras », lance brusquement Alya à sa meilleure amie. « Tu t'es cognée quelque part ? »

Assise à ses côtés, Marinette jette un regard surpris à son avant-bras droit. Sur sa peau laiteuse s'étend une vilaine marque d'un bleu violacé, presque pourpre. Ses immenses yeux s'écarquillent aussitôt de stupeur, tandis que ses joues s'empourprent délicatement.

\- « Ah, heu, oui », bafouille-t-elle. « Je... J'ai glissé dans ma salle de bain ce matin. Sur une flaque d'eau. J'ai dû me faire mal en me rattrapant... Je suis vraiment maladroite ! », conclut-elle en haussant les épaules d'un geste un peu trop tendu pour être naturel.

\- « Encore ? », insiste Alya en haussant un sourcil suspicieux. « La semaine dernière, tu étais tombée dans tes escaliers. Et la fois d'avant, tu t'étais prise les pieds dans le tapis de ta chambre... ça commence à faire beaucoup de chutes, tu ne crois pas ? », conclut-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

\- « Haha, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis vraiment  _très_  maladroite », riposte Marinette avec un petit rire nerveux.

Alya n'est guère convaincue par la piètre argumentation de son amie. Loin de là. Très, très,  _TRES_  loin de là. Marinette est une fille géniale, elle en est absolument convaincue. Mais c'est définitivement une piètre menteuse.

Poussant un léger soupir, Alya se penche vers sa voisine de classe.

\- « Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu me caches quelque chose... », lui souffle-t-elle à voix basse.

Marinette sursaute violement, comme traversée par une décharge électrique.

\- « Moi ? Te cacher quelque chose ? », réplique-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. « Non. Non, non, non. Que... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te cacher, haha... Oh ! », s'exclame-t-elle en brandissant ostensiblement son téléphone pour l'agiter sous le nez de son amie. « Tu as vu l'heure ? J'ai promis à mes parents de les aider au magasin, je vais être en retard ! A demain ! »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Marinette enfourne précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac. Crayons, livre, cahiers, elle fait tout glisser pêle-mêle sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour s'assurer qu'elle n'abîme rien, balbutie un rapide au revoir puis se rue hors de la pièce.

Alya la suit du regard, soucieuse. Et une fois Marinette hors de vue, elle laisse échapper un nouveau soupir.

En dépit de son jeune âge, elle se targue d'être une excellente journaliste. Peu de choses au monde la passionnent autant que de dénicher un scoop - à part peut-être se mêler de la vie amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle adore trouver des indices, les décortiquer, les analyser, les tourner et retourner dans tous les sens jusqu'à parvenir à une conclusion.

Pour elle, les choses sont désormais claires.

Marinette lui cache quelque chose. C'est l'évidence même. Alya réfléchit à la question depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines et elle n'a désormais plus aucun doute sur ce sujet. Avec un acharnement admirable, elle a disséqué chacune des paroles de son amie. Chaque hésitation, chaque incohérence, chaque mensonge. Elle a recoupé les faits, analysé la manière dont Marinette réagissait à certaines de ses remarques, examiné à la loupe le moindre évènement qui lui semblait sortir de l'ordinaire.

Le secret de Marinette est comme un puzzle.

Alya en a cherché les moindres pièces, les a étudiées avec attention, avant de les réunir une par une. Puis, rapidement, une image limpide s'est dessinée devant elle.

Et le résultat de ces réflexions ne lui plait guère.

 

 

 

 

Dix jours plus tard, Alya note une nouvelle marque sur le bras de Marinette. Le gauche, cette fois. Cette ecchymose est moins prononcée que la précédente, mais elle reste malgré tout suffisamment visible pour ne pas échapper à sa vigilance.

Alya tend la main vers son amie et tapote légèrement sa peau du bout du doigt, un centimètre à peine en dessous de cette nouvelle blessure.

\- « Encore un bleu ? », lance-t-elle d'un ton incisif.

\- « Hein ? », sursaute la jeune fille, avant de baisser vivement les yeux sur son bras. « Oh, je n'avais même pas vu... »

\- « Marinette, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? », reprend Alya d'une voix pressante. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as des problèmes, je suis là pour t'aider. »

\- « Problèmes ? », répète machinalement Marinette. « Quels problèmes ? Je n'ai pas de problèmes. Absolument pas. Je suis juste... »

\- « Maladroite », complète Alya à la place de son amie, se retenant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. « Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter. Mais n'imagine pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que- »

\- « Bon, on parle, on parle, mais on va être en retard en sport ! », la coupe Marinette en se levant brusquement. « Je pars devant ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille traverse la salle de classe aussi rapidement que si elle était poursuivie par une horde de chiens enragés, manque de se prendre les pieds dans le sac d'Adrien, se rattrape en lançant un «  _Tu vois ?_  » essoufflé par-dessus son épaule. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle passe la porte et disparait dans le couloir.

Alya a envie de hurler.

Elle adore Marinette.

Sincèrement.

Mais certains jours, son amie la rend folle.

Non. Pas tout à fait. Il n'y a pas que son amie qui menace de lui faire perdre la tout bon sens. Il y a aussi ce qu'elle est certaine d'avoir découvert sur elle. La seule explication logique qu'elle voit à son attitude étrange, à son refus de communiquer et à ces bleus qui constellent ses bras.

 

 

 

 

Depuis son propre bureau, Adrien a suivi malgré lui cet étrange échange. Non pas qu'il veuille particulièrement espionner les conversations de ses voisines de derrière, mais la voix d'Alya a tendance à porter quand elle se met à aborder un sujet qui lui tient à cœur. Manifestement, son petit interrogatoire rentrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie. Ainsi, sans le vouloir, Adrien a pu saisir les moindres mots de sa camarade de classe.

Les paroles de cette dernière l'intriguent. L'inquiètent, même.

Le jeune homme échange un bref regard avec Nino. Au vu de l'expression perplexe qui se peint sur les traits de son ami, il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions. Une discussion silencieuse s'installe entre les deux garçons à grand renfort de haussement d'épaules interrogatifs, d'ondulations de sourcils improbables et de mimiques à la limite du ridicule.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, tous deux se tournent d'un même geste vers Alya.

\- « Hey, ça va ? », lui demande Adrien en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Il n'aime pas particulièrement s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, mais là, la situation le préoccupe trop pour qu'il veuille fermer les yeux. Alya s'en fait clairement pour sa meilleure amie et son inquiétude déteint sur Adrien.

D'autant plus qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour Marinette.

Elle est la première personne qu'il a considéré comme son amie, doublée d'une apprentie-styliste de talent dont il admire énormément la créativité. S'il n'y avait pas sa Lady, peut-être même l'aurait-il considérée différemment.

\- « C'est à propos de Marinette », répond Alya en faisant nerveusement tourner son téléphone entre ces doigts. « C'est... Avec elle, c'est compliqué en ce moment. »

\- « On s'en doutait », réplique aussitôt Nino. « Les choses ont l'air d'être tendues entre vous depuis quelques semaines. »

\- « Oui », soupire lourdement Alya, tout en jetant un regard lourd de regrets à la place désormais vide à côté de laquelle elle est assise.

Puis, brusquement, une lueur déterminée s'allume dans son regard. Alya se lève légèrement de sa chaise, s'agrippe inconsciemment au rebord de son bureau et se penche en direction de ses voisins de devant.

\- « Je pense... Non, je  _sais_  que Marinette me cache quelque chose », leur chuchote-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur. « Quelque chose de grave. Et je crois que je sais de quoi il s'agit, mais elle refuse de me parler. »

\- « Tu es sûre que tu ne te fais pas d'idées ? », rétorque Nino en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

\- « Certaine », réplique-t-elle d'une voix offusquée, clairement outrée que quiconque puisse mettre en doute ses déductions. « J'ai découvert un truc à son sujet. Quelque chose de sérieux. De vraiment,  _vraiment_  sérieux. Et je... Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quoi faire de cette information. Chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet avec elle, elle s'enfuit. »

\- « Si tu veux, tu peux nous en parler », lui propose Adrien, tandis que Nino approuve d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

Tant qu'il ignore ce qui préoccupe tant Alya, Adrien ignore s'il pourra réellement lui venir en aide.

Mais peu importe. Il est plein de ressources, que ce soit en tant qu'Adrien ou que Chat Noir, et le moins qu'il puisse faire est de proposer son soutien à son amie. D'autant qu'au vu de l'expression désespérée qui se dessine à présent sur le visage de la jeune fille, cette dernière en a clairement besoin.

Alya jette un regard nerveux en direction de la porte, remonte machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez, et finalement, se penche un peu plus en avant. Son regard brille d'une lueur étrange, où la détermination se mêle à présent à la colère.

\- « Je pense que quelqu'un bat Marinette », souffle-t-elle enfin.

 

 

 

 

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, Alya aurait presque pu rire devant l'expression abasourdie qui se peint aussitôt sur les traits de ses amis. Mais elle est d'humeur à tout sauf à plaisanter.

Elle voudrait se tromper. Elle voudrait tellement,  _tellement_  se tromper. Mais pourtant...

Durant un bref instant, Alya se perd dans ses souvenirs. Avec une précision dont elle se passerait volontiers, elle revoit le visage couvert de larmes de Marinette quand, l'hiver dernier, sa meilleure amie lui a confié avoir surpris une conversation entre Nino et Adrien.

Conversation durant laquelle l'élu de son cœur avouait être amoureux fou d'une fille.

Quand Alya a tenté de consoler son amie en lui affirmant qu'Adrien parlait peut-être d'elle et qu'il était tout à fait possible que leurs sentiments soient mutuels, Marinette s'est mise à pleurer de plus belle. Entre deux sanglots, elle a alors expliqué à Alya qu'aucun doute n'était malheureusement possible. Paralysée par le choc, elle n'avait pu qu'assister avec impuissance à toute la discussion et quand Nino avait demandé plus de précisions à son ami, ce dernier avait clairement confié que celle qui s'était emparé de son cœur était une collègue de travail.

Une mannequin, certainement, supposait Marinette. Ou une photographe, une maquilleuse, une styliste, une stagiaire, peu importe.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui briser le cœur.

Alya ne se souvient que trop bien des longues heures qu'elle a passé à réconforter Marinette. A parler abondamment avec elle, à tenter de lui changer les idées, à tout faire pour l'aider à réparer son cœur meurtri. Petit à petit, Marinette a commencé à aller mieux. A sourire de nouveau, à rire aussi. Voire même à réussir à parler à Adrien sans s'enfuir dans les minutes qui suivaient pour se cacher quelque part et fondre en larmes.

Et, un jour, Marinette a annoncé à Alya être tombée de nouveau amoureuse.

D'un autre garçon, lui a-t-elle expliqué. D'un de ses amis qui nourrissait des sentiments pour elle depuis leur rencontre, mais à qui elle n'avait jamais donné de chance tant elle était obnubilée par Adrien. D'un de ses amis qu'elle commençait enfin à considérer différemment.

D'une voix où la joie de vivre était palpable, Marinette a longuement expliqué à Alya combien ce jeune homme était extraordinaire à ses yeux. Comment il la faisait rire, à quel point avait le sentiment de pouvoir compter sur lui quelles que soient les circonstances, combien il était devenu le centre de son univers.

Puis, en arrivant un matin, les joues rouges et le regard pétillant de joie, Marinette a confié à sa meilleure amie sortir enfin avec ce garçon qui faisait désormais battre son cœur.

Alya se rappelle avec une certaine amertume à quel point elle avait été heureuse que Marinette tourne enfin la page.

Bien sûr, elle a toujours trouvé étrange tous les mystères dont son amie entourait cette nouvelle relation. Aujourd'hui encore, Marinette refuse de laisser échapper quoi que ce soit qui concerne le garçon qui partage désormais sa vie. Nom, âge, école... Alya ne sait  _strictement_  rien de lui. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Ces secrets chatouillent son instinct de journaliste, la poussent à creuser, creuser, et creuser encore.

Mais Marinette sait parfois se montrer encore plus têtue qu'elle.

Peu importe les suppliques d'Alya. Peu importe ses questions détournées. Peu importe ses moues boudeuses et ses appels à un quelconque code d'honneur entre meilleures amies. Marinette refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Avec le temps, Alya a fini par laisser tomber. Tant pis, s'est-elle dit. Marinette est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Alya a songé jusqu'au retour des beaux jours.

Jusqu'à ce que Marinette ne se remette à porter T-shirts et autres hauts à manches courtes, et qu'elle découvre ces bleus qui marbrent un peu trop régulièrement la peau de son amie.

Même en fouillant profondément dans sa mémoire, Alya n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir vu de pareilles ecchymoses sur les bras de Marinette durant l'automne précédent.

Alya voudrait se tromper. Elle voudrait tellement,  _tellement_  se tromper.

Croire que Marinette ne lui dissimule rien.

Mais pourtant... Ses blessures, ses explications évasives voire carrément absurdes, cette vie amoureuse dont elle refuse obstinément de lui parler... Tous ces faits étranges sont bien trop nombreux pour ne pas être liés. Il y a dans l'existence de Marinette trop de mystères, trop de mensonges pour qu'Alya ne les impute à une simple coïncidence.

Pour elle, une unique conclusion s'impose.

Un seul et unique secret se cache derrière les bleus de son amie et le jeune homme avec qui elle sort à présent. Et si ces deux faits sont bel et bien liés à l'autre, cela ne laisse hélas à Alya qu'une seule autre déduction possible. Qui que soit le mystérieux garçon qui partage désormais la vie de Marinette, c'est manifestement quelqu'un de violent qui n'hésite pas à lever la main sur elle.

A la place de son amie, Alya aurait déjà fait regretté à quiconque de lui infliger le moindre coup. Mais Marinette est visiblement dans le déni. Trop amoureuse de ce type pour vouloir le quitter, certainement.

\- « Battre... », répète Nino, stupéfait, sortant soudain Alya de ses pensées. « Genre... battre, comme dans des violences conjugales ? »

\- « Exactement », approuve Alya en se tordant anxieusement les mains. « Vous savez qu'elle a un copain depuis deux ou trois mois ? Et bien, elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. », poursuit-elle en voyant ses amis approuver d'un bref signe de tête. « Et comme par hasard,  _PILE_  au même moment, elle se met aussi à avoir des bleus dont elle ne veut pas me donner l'origine. C'est ce type, j'en suis sûre », poursuit-elle avec émotion, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- « Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas te tromper ? », insiste Adrien d'une voix blanche. « Que Marinette est... »

Adrien s'interrompt brusquement, serrant les poings de rage.

Marinette est l'une des filles les plus gentilles, les plus adorables qu'il connaisse.

La simple pensée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal le révulse. Lui donne envie de retrouver le type en question et de lui expliquer sa façon de penser à coup de Cataclysme dans la figure.

\- « Il n'y a pas d'autre explication logique », reprend Alya d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis sûre qu'il la frappe mais qu'elle le couvre parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Vous connaissez Marinette », continue-t-elle avec un soupir. « Elle est du genre à être persuadée que tout le monde a un bon côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Peut-être qu'elle est persuadée qu'il va changer, peut-être qu'elle reste avec lui pour je ne sais quelle autre raison, mais... Je refuse de rester les bras croisés ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? », demande aussitôt Nino, tandis qu'Adrien approuvait d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- « Je ne sais pas... », soupire Alya. « Je vais déjà essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon avec qui elle sort... Peut-être même qu'elle acceptera de me dire plus précisément ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Et si elle continue de refuser de me parler, alors je passerai à l'étape supérieure. »

Alya se redresse brusquement. Sur ses traits, l'inquiétude a fait place à une colère implacable, et son regard brille d'une lueur déterminée qui fait frissonner ses deux amis.

\- « Et j'espère pour ce type qu'elle le quittera avant que je découvre qui il est », conclut-elle d'une voix lourde de menaces. « Parce que dans le cas contraire, je vous jure que je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Très, très,  _TRES_  chèrement. »


	2. Chapter 2

Alya est résolue à aider Marinette

La situation est grave. Bien, bien trop grave pour qu'elle reste sans rien faire. Certes, les bleus de Marinette sont si légers qu'il s'agit probablement plus d'un bras attrapé un peu trop fort plutôt que d'un coup. Mais c'est déjà trop.  _BEAUCOUP_  trop. La jeune blogueuse tolère difficilement la violence, mais là, si elle tenait celui qui s'en prend à son amie, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui rendre au centuple tout ce qu'il lui inflige.

Alya est résolue à aider Marinette. Que cette dernière soit d'accord ou non.

Mais hélas, c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle ignore jusqu'au prénom du mystérieux inconnu qui s'est emparé du cœur de son amie et sans information supplémentaire, elle est coincée. Une brève conversation avec les parents de Marinette lui confirme que ces derniers ignorent tout de la situation amoureuse de leur fille, et elle ne peut guère poursuivre ses investigations sans attirer leurs soupçons.

Un instant, elle a tout de même envisagé de parler à Tom et Sabine de Marinette et des violences que cette dernière semble subir.

Hélas, elle ne connait que trop bien son amie. Marinette est la fille la plus adorable du monde, mais on en plaisante pas avec sa vie amoureuse. Alya sait pertinemment que si elle s'avise de mettre ses parents dans la confidence, elle s'attirera aussitôt ses foudres.

Si elle l'estime nécessaire, elle leur parlera, sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais pour l'heure, elle pense avoir encore du temps.

Marinette ne semble guère être dans une situation critique et au contraire, sans ces inquiétantes marbrures qui constellent sa peau, Alya aurait même dit que son amie était plus épanouie que jamais. Pour ses parents, elle verra plus tard. Sa priorité est pour l'instant de tenter de sortir elle-même Marinette de cette relation toxique dans laquelle elle est engagée.

\- « Marinette », lance-t-elle innocemment. « Tu me disais que ton copain s'appelait comment déjà ? »

Aussitôt, son amie lui jette un regard suspicieux.

\- « Je ne t'ai rien dit », réplique-t-elle finalement.

\- « Mais pourquoiiiiii ? », gémit Alya. « Marinette, tu ne me dis absolument  _rien_  sur lui. Tu ne me montre pas de photo, tu ne m'as même pas donné son âge... On est amies, non ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas plus de lui ?»

\- « Je te l'ai dit », soupire Marinette, manifestement décidée à ignorer toutes ses plaintes. « C'est compliqué... »

\- « Qu'est ce qui est si compliqué ? », insiste Alya en se penchant vers elle. « Marinette, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu peux tout me dire, je te  _jure_  que je garderai ça pour moi. »

\- « Je sais, je sais », réplique Marinette en haussant machinalement les épaules, « C'est juste... Alya, je suis désolée. »

 

 

 

 

Confortablement assise au sommet d'un toit, Ladybug contemple distraitement la ville qui s'étale à ses pieds.

Le soleil descend paresseusement sur la capitale, la parant de reflets d'or et donnant aux immeubles qui se profilent à l'horizon l'allure d'une couronne étincelante. Quelques mètres en contrebas de la jeune fille, les rues grouillent encore d'activité. Les vrombissements des moteurs s'élèvent dans les airs et les piétons arpentent les rues d'un pas pressé, sans se douter un instant que leur héroïne se trouve si proche d'eux.

Mais même s'ils levaient la tête, ils ne pourraient pas l'apercevoir. Ladybug a choisi son perchoir judicieusement, optant pour un endroit d'où elle pourrait surveiller les alentours tout en restant tranquillement hors de vue.

Ladybug laisse échapper un soupir contrarié, tout en tambourinant machinalement des doigts sur ses jambes. Elle est lasse de mentir à Alya. Lasse d'éluder sans cesses ses questions, lasse de la tension qui règne entre elles depuis déjà quelques temps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler librement de sa vie amoureuse avec elle, comme le ferait n'importe quelle autre jeune fille.

Mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui, et la personne qu'elle fréquente sort tout autant qu'elle de l'ordinaire.

Soudain, Ladybug redresse la tête. Elle vient d'entendre quelque chose derrière elle. Le léger son de quelqu'un qui atterrit souplement sur l'ardoise, suivit d'un bruit de pas s'approchant lentement d'elle. Puis, tout à coup, une main gantée apparait dans son champ de vision pour venir effleurer délicatement sa joue.

Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ce doux contact qui lui a tant manqué durant sa longue journée.

\- « Bonsoir, ma Lady », ronronne doucement Chat Noir.

\- « Bonsoir Chat », réplique-t-elle en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

Chat Noir se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'assied à ses côtés. D'un geste rendu fluide par la force de l'habitude, il glisse un bras autour de sa taille et la serre tendrement contre lui. Ladybug incline la tête contre l'épaule de Chat Noir, gigote quelque peu pour mieux se lover contre lui et laisse échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

Cela fait déjà des mois que cette affectueuse proximité physique n'a plus rien d'inhabituel entre eux, mais comme à chaque fois, Ladybug sent un délicieux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle a mis du temps à accorder une chance à son coéquipier, mais elle ne le regrette pas le moins du monde.

Chat Noir est tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer, et plus encore.

Il est son coéquipier et son meilleur ami. Celui en qui elle peut avoir une confiance absolue, celui qui la connait par cœur même s'il ignore pourtant jusqu'à son prénom.

Celui qui la fait rire. Sourire.

Celui qu'elle pourrait embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et en redemander encore.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ce garçon est définitivement devenu le centre de son monde. Il s'est peu à peu glissé dans son cœur, en dépit de toutes les craintes ou réticences qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Mais Ladybug ne doute pas un instant que sa relation avec Chat Noir est la plus merveilleuse des choses qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il lui donne la sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle, d'avoir trouvé sa place dans l'univers.

Il la rend heureuse. Tout simplement.

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », lui demande Chat Noir en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe.

\- « Bof », réplique Ladybug d'une voix lasse.

Chat Noir tressaillit de façon presque imperceptible et aussitôt, Ladybug sent gonfler en elle une extraordinaire bouffée d'affection pour son coéquipier.

Sous ses dehors fanfarons, ce garçon est sans le moindre doute la personne la plus prévenante qui soit. Jamais il ne manque de remarquer les fois où elle a le moral en berne - en dépit des efforts qu'elle peut parfois déployer pour le lui dissimuler, et jamais il ne la laisse se morfondre sans tenter de lui redonner le sourire par tous les moyens.

Ladybug sait avec la plus profonde des certitudes qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Pour la soutenir, pour l'encourager, pour la supporter dans les moindres de ses instants de faiblesse.

\- « Mais ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là », reprend-elle avec un sourire gorgé de tendresse.

Chat Noir semble se détendre immédiatement. Son expression s'illumine, et ses yeux d'un vert électrique semblent soudain pétiller de joie.

\- « Et toi ? », poursuit Ladybug.

Chat Noir marque temps d'hésitation.

\- « Bof aussi », répond-il enfin. « Mais ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ladybug laisse échapper un petit rire, dont le son cristallin semble ravir son coéquipier. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourne légèrement pour faire face à Chat Noir, enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Tous ses soucis s'envolent aussitôt, oubliés pour un temps.

Ladybug aura tout le loisir de songer à ses difficultés avec Alya plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle profite de l'instant présent, savourant les doux baisers de Chat Noir au sommet des toits de Paris.

 

 

 

 

Les jours passent et Alya tente désespérément d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux garçon que fréquente Marinette.

Mais en vain.

A son grand dam, sa meilleure amie fait preuve d'autant d'acharnement à protéger ses secrets qu'elle n'en met elle-même à essayer de les lui arracher. Marinette élude la moindre de ses questions, fait semblant de ne rien comprendre, s'enfuit quand ses interrogatoires se font trop pressants.

Et pire que tout, Alya voit avec impuissance de nouvelles collections de bleus s'ajouter sur les bras de son amie. Chaque fois, elle essaye d'extirper à Marinette des explications claires et précises quant à la présence de ces ecchymoses. Et chaque fois, son amie lui donne des excuses de plus en plus absurdes.

Un jour, elle a glissé sur un sandwich.

Un autre, elle s'est cognée le bras contre une table basse.

Un autre encore, un pigeon malade lui est tombé dessus. Deux fois.

C'en est trop pour Alya. Lasse de tourner en vain autour du problème, elle décide de confronter directement son amie.

\- « Marinette, est-ce que ton copain te frappe ? », lui lance-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule.

Marinette sursaute vivement. La surprise sur son visage ne pourrait pas être plus évidente, mais rapidement, elle s'efface pour faire place à une autre expression. Marinette fronce les sourcils, s'empourpre, puis braque sur Alya des yeux étincelant de colère.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », gronde-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- « Marinette », tempère Alya en posant doucement sa main sur son bras. « Je ne suis pas aveugle... Ce garçon dont tu refuses de parler, ces bleus pour lesquels tu n'as aucune explication... Tu es peut-être amoureuse de lui, mais ça ne justifie en aucun cas qu'il- »

\- « Il ne me frappe pas ! », s'exclame Marinette avec exaspération.

Alya retient difficilement un profond soupir.

Le déni, bien sûr.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, surtout s'agissant sa meilleure amie.

Marinette à la fois têtue, trop charitable et trop optimiste. Et pire que tout, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à perdre tout bon sens quand elle est amoureuse.

Un cocktail dangereux. Dangereux pour elle.

Tant pis. Marinette peut se voiler la face autant qu'elle le souhaite, il faudra bien qu'elle ouvre un jour les yeux sur sa situation. Et pour ça, Alya a un plan.

 

 

 

 

Adrien ne peut qu'admirer la ténacité d'Alya.

Presque tous les jours, il l'entend interroger Marinette sur le garçon qu'elle fréquente. Certaines fois, elle pose des questions directes, lui demandant clairement son nom ou son âge. D'autres, elle fait preuve de plus de sournoiserie – ou de plus de  _subtilité_ , comme elle préfère le dire-, et essaye de lui extirper des informations de façon détournée, au hasard d'une conversation qui n'a à priori rien à voir.

\- « Hey, sympa la nouvelle couleur de la prof d'histoire », l'entend-il dire d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste pour être naturel. « J'ai toujours adoré les cheveux roux, pas toi, Marinette ? »

Adrien n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner ce qu'il se passe derrière lui. En entendant le silence qui sert de réponse à Marinette, il n'a aucune peine à imaginer cette dernière fusiller sa meilleure amie du regard.

\- « Bien essayé, Alya », rétorque finalement sa voisine de derrière d'un ton las. « Je ne te dirai pas s'il est roux ou pas. »

Durant la semaine qui suit, Adrien remarque de nouvelles habitudes chez Marinette. Cette dernière ne reste plus à bavarder en tête à tête avec sa meilleure amie, mais s'arrange toujours pour qu'une tierce personne soit toujours présente avec elles.

Cette stratégie a certainement pour but d'éviter d'avoir à subir de nouveaux interrogatoires et d'innombrable remontrances. Marinette espère probablement qu'Alya évitera d'aborder le sujet de son mystérieux petit ami face à d'autres de leurs camarades.

Mais clairement, c'est sous-estimer la jeune blogueuse.

Un midi, alors que Nino et Adrien déjeunent en compagnie de leurs deux amies, Alya se tourne vers Marinette.

\- « Ecoute », lui lance-t-elle, « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'aborde le sujet, mais pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de ton copain. »

Aussitôt, Marinette se met à rougir violement. De gêne ? De colère ? Adrien ne saurait le dire. En revanche, au vu du coup d'œil incisif qu'elle jette à Alya, elle n'a clairement aucun doute quant à la tournure que s'apprête à prendre la conversation.

Et elle manifestement, elle n'a guère envie de poursuivre plus loin.

\- « Moi, je pense qu'il ne faut pas spécialement en parler », rétorque-t-elle d'un ton presque hargneux. « En plus, je suis sûre que ça va ennuyer Nino et Adrien », poursuit-elle en désignant les deux garçons d'un geste de la main.

\- « Pas du tout », réplique Alya avant même que ses amis n'aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « En plus, on en a déjà discuté entre nous. »

\- « Alya ! », s'indigne Marinette en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- « Marinette », reprend son amie d'une voix apaisante, « Je pense -  _ON_  pense - qu'il faudrait que- »

\- « Alya », grogne Marinette, « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

\- « Je sais que tu refuses de l'admettre », poursuit Alya, imperturbable, « Mais tu es dans une relation toxique. Tu ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal et ne- »

Marinette serre les poings et instinctivement, amorce Adrien un léger mouvement de recul. D'ordinaire, sa camarade de classe est un véritable concentré de bonne humeur et d'optimisme. Une jeune fille perpétuellement en train de sourire, dont la joie de vivre est contagieuse.

Mais là, ses immenses yeux couleur azur ont pris des allures de ciel d'orage. Ils s'assombrissent, étincellent de rage, menacent de foudroyer Alya sur place si elle s'avise de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. Mâchoire serrées, menton agressivement relevé en avant, Marinette semble prête à se transformer en véritable furie.

\- « Alya », martèle-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère, «  _PERSONNE_  ne me fait du mal. Surtout pas  _LUI_. C'est un malentendu. »

\- « Alors pourquoi ? », réplique immédiatement son amie. « Pourquoi tous ses bleus ? »

\- « Je te l'ai dit », soupire Marinette... « Je suis juste... »

\- « Maladroite ? », complète Alya en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

\- « TRES maladroite ! », renchérit Marinette, clairement exaspérée par la situation. « Franchement, Alya, fait moi un peu confiance ! »

Alya marque un léger temps d'arrêt et laisse échapper un léger soupir.

\- « J'aimerai bien », reprend-elle finalement, une expression peinée sur le visage. « Mais Marinette... Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais exactement d'où viennent tous ces bleus ? Et pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ton copain, s'il n'y a rien de bizarre entre vous ? »

Manifestement à court d'arguments, Marinette ouvre bouche, la referme, la rouvre, la referme encore, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Adrien reste quant à lui muet de stupeur. Jamais il n'a assisté à une pareille altercation entre les deux jeunes filles, et pour être honnête, il ne souhaite guère réitérer l'expérience un jour. En revanche, il commence à se demander très sérieusement s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'intervenir immédiatement pour tenter de tempérer les choses.

En quête d'approbation, il jette un bref regard avec Nino et hausse un sourcil interrogateur à son attention. Une expression affolée se peint aussitôt sur les traits de son meilleur ami. Comprenant manifestement le message d'Adrien, Nino secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche, l'enjoignant silencieusement à rester en dehors de cette querelle.

Alors qu'Adrien s'apprête à poursuivre leur conversation à grand renfort de nouvelles grimaces et autres gestuelles sourcilières, Alya reprend la parole.

\- « Marinette », insiste-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie. « Tu as besoin d'aide... »

\- « Je. N'ai. Pas. Besoin. D'aide », siffle Marinette entre ses dents. « Et mon copain ne me ferait  _JAMAIS_  de mal », poursuit-elle, le regard étincelant de colère. « Au contraire ! Si tu savais, Alya... C'est... C'est la personne la plus gentille qui soit. La plus courageuse, la plus extraordinaire... C'est... Je l'admire beaucoup, tu sais. C'est mon héros, quelque part », poursuit-elle avec un sourire plein de tendresse. « J'aurai plutôt peur qu'il se blesse un jour en voulant me protéger », ajoute-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de protection non plus ! Vraiment pas ! », se repend-elle vivement. « Mais il ne me fait pas de mal, je t'assure. »

\- « Marinette...», reprend Alya d'une voix inquiète.

\- « Bon, je n'ai plus faim ! », s'exclame brusquement son amie, clairement désireuse de couper court à la conversation.

Marinette se lève d'un geste vif et s'empare de son sac à dos pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule.

\- « Je vais en profiter pour finir mes exercices de maths, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les terminer hier », poursuit-elle avec un faible sourire d'excuse qui ne convainc personne. « A tout à l'heure ! »

 

 

 

 

Le regard rivé sur le siège vide de Marinette, Alya fait machinalement tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours vient à peine de finir de résonner dans l'établissement et son amie est probablement déjà loin. Elle a bondi de son siège comme on jaillit d'un starting-block, dévalé les quelques mètres qu'elle avait à franchir pour sortir de la classe et filé avant qu'Alya n'ait eu le temps de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

A la place de la jeune blogueuse, n'importe qui aurait probablement déjà baissé les bras. Surtout après le fiasco qu'a été le repas de midi.

Mais Alya est quelqu'un de têtu. De très, très,  _très_  tenace.

Marinette a beau ne pas vouloir entendre raison, elle refuse de la laisser s'enfermer dans une relation potentiellement dangereuse sans rien faire. Durant l'après-midi, Alya a longuement réfléchi. A sa meilleure amie, à celui avec qui elle sort, à cette situation bien plus alarmante que Marinette ne veut clairement l'admettre.

Elle doit ouvrir les yeux à son amie. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit impérativement se séparer de ce garçon avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure dramatique. Pour ça, elle a un plan, encore. Mais cette fois, elle a impérativement besoin d'une aide extérieure.

\- « Hey », lance-t-elle brusquement à ses deux voisins de devant. « Vous avez quelques minutes de libre ? J'aurai besoin de vous pour quelque chose. » 


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil se lève à peine sur Paris et Marinette est fatiguée.

Fatiguée de devoir se justifier sans cesses auprès d'Alya. Fatiguée de lui mentir. Fatiguée de lui dissimuler cette vie amoureuse dont elle voudrait tant lui parler. Fatiguée de devoir décaler ses rendez-vous avec Chat Noir de peur d'être surprise par sa meilleure amie - Alya a déjà tenté de la suivre, elle le sait. Son amie croit être discrète, mais pour la jeune héroïne, vérifier les alentours à la recherche du moindre témoin indésirable est une seconde nature. Alya a beau faire de son mieux, jamais Marinette n'a eu de mal à la repérer.

Mais plus que tout, Marinette est fatiguée de cette tension presque omniprésente qui s'est installée entre Alya et elle.

Trois jours plus tôt, l'altercation qu'elles ont eu à midi a infligé un coup supplémentaire à son moral déjà bien entamé par des semaines de discorde et de malentendus. Depuis, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension chaque fois qu'elle parle à Alya. Ne pas savoir si leurs conversations vont tourner à l'orage l'épuise. Ne plus réussir à passer un moment en la compagnie de sa meilleure amie sans être constamment sur ses gardes la ronge.

Si elle s'écoutait, Marinette se transformerait pour sécher les cours.

Juste pour aujourd'hui. Juste pour respirer un peu.

Mais hélas pour elle, elle est une élève sérieuse, doublée d'une héroïne qui cumule déjà bien trop d'heures d'absence injustifiées pour pouvoir se permettre d'en ajouter d'autres sans raison valable. Ses parents l'ont déjà punie suffisamment de fois pour ne pas s'être trouvée où elle le devrait quand elle le devrait, et elle ne tient pas à s'attirer des problèmes supplémentaires.

Le cœur lourd, Marinette se prépare à partir en cours.

Sur le trajet, son esprit s'évade. Elle rêve de retrouver Chat Noir. De se blottir dans ses bras en oubliant tous ses soucis, de l'écouter raconter ces jeux de mots absurdes qui l'amusent bien plus qu'elle ne veut lui montrer. D'être avec lui, tout simplement.

Il lui manque.

Elle le voit presque quotidiennement et pourtant, il lui manque de façon presque  _physique_.

Marinette voudrait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, entendre ses éclats de rire, s'émerveiller de la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent quand il la regarde. Elle veut des sorties au cinéma, des pique-niques dans le parc, des retrouvailles dès la sortie des cours, des promenades en amoureux le long de la Seine.

Elle veut une vie sentimentale  _normale_.

Tout ce qu'une adolescente comme elle devrait pouvoir vivre.

Tout ce que ne peuvent pas avoir deux super-héros.

Peut-être serait-il temps pour Marinette de cesser de fuir. De se décider enfin à confier sa véritable identité à son partenaire et à le laisser dévoiler la sienne.

Elle a juste... peur.

Pas de la réaction que pourrait avoir Chat Noir en découvrant qui elle est, non. Leur relation est désormais bien trop forte, bien trop profonde pour que ce sujet soit sa principale source de préoccupation.

Non. Elle a peur  _pour_  Chat Noir.

Peur de la façon dont son comportement pourrait évoluer s'ils venaient à franchir ce cap crucial dans leur relation. Peur de découvrir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour elle.

Car Marinette ne connait que trop bien son coéquipier. Elle sait parfaitement à quel point il n'hésite jamais à se mettre en danger pour lui venir en aide, et combien il privilégie la sécurité de sa partenaire par-dessus tout. Dès que Ladybug est menacée, Chat Noir n'hésite jamais à se placer de lui-même en première ligne. A prendre des coups à sa place, à risquer même sa propre vie s'il l'estime nécessaire.

Tout ça alors qu'il ne sait même pas qui elle est réellement.

Échanger leurs identités, ce ne serait pas juste mettre un nom et un visage sur la personne derrière le masque. Cela signifierait mettre à jour des pans entiers de vie qu'ils se dissimulaient jusque-là. Découvrir de la famille. Des amis. Des rêves, des espoirs, des doutes. Des milliers de petites choses du quotidien qui les rapprocheraient plus que jamais et rendraient leur histoire d'autant plus concrète. Plus réelle.

Plus précieuse.

Marinette voudrait partager son identité avec Chat Noir. Mais elle est terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne prenne deux fois plus de risques une fois qu'il saura qui elle est vraiment, en voulant protéger à la fois l'héroïne et la fille derrière le masque.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause d'elle, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait, c'est certain.

Elle l'aime.

Elle aura mis du temps à le réaliser, mais elle l'aime. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Marinette a peur, mais elle ne veut pas non plus avoir à choisir entre son devoir et ses amis. Elle ne cessera pas d'être Ladybug, mais si elle savait qui était Chat Noir, elle pourrait enfin parler librement de lui à Alya. Mieux encore, elle aurait la possibilité de présenter l'un à l'autre. De les laisser discuter ensemble, de leur donner l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Et alors, Alya comprendrait enfin que son coéquipier est incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si Marinette remarque qu'elle se trouve à présent debout devant la porte de sa classe. Ce n'est que quand Rose la salue joyeusement en arrivant à son tour qu'elle reprend brusquement contact avec la réalité. Elle sursaute, secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, sourit à son amie et entre dans la pièce.

Une fois assise à son bureau, Marinette laisse échapper un léger soupir. Elle ignore ce que lui réserve Alya mais elle espère de tout cœur que pour une fois, sa journée sera tranquille.

 

 

 

 

La journée de Marinette est étrange. Définitivement étrange. Et paradoxalement, elle commence de façon relativement normale.

Au grand soulagement de Marinette, Alya ne lui semble pas être d'humeur à se lancer dans les sempiternels reproches qu'elle lui fait d'ordinaire sur sa mystérieuse vie amoureuse. Au contraire, elle bavarde comme si de rien n'était, profitant agréablement de ces quelques minutes qui leur restent encore en attendant que les derniers élèves s'installent.

Tandis que Marinette profite de ce moment de détente plus que bienvenu, Chloé arrive, Sabrina sur ses talons. Mais au lieu d'aller directement à sa place, la fille du maire fait un pas en direction de Marinette. Elle la jauge du regard, un rictus hautain sur les lèvres, avant de laisser échapper un soupir méprisant.

\- « Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu es  _si_  stupide », lâche-t-elle soudainement. « Même  _toi_ , tu mérites mieux », conclut-t-elle avant de tourner brusquement les talons pour aller s'asseoir.

\- « Exactement », renchérit hâtivement Sabrina.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle pivote à son tour sur elle-même dans une parfaite imitation de sa meilleure amie, laissant une Marinette médusée par cette confrontation inattendue.

Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune fille tente de trouver un sens à la curieuse attitude de ses camarades. Et rapidement, elle y renonce. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Chloé - et qui voudrait  _sincèrement_  le savoir ? Certainement pas elle. L'irascible fille du maire a sûrement ressenti le besoin de se défouler après avoir été contrariée par une chose d'importance capitale à ses yeux. Comme une trace de drap sur sa joue ou une mèche rebelle dans l'impeccable arrangement capillaire qui lui sert de chevelure.

Peu importe.

Marinette a d'autres sujets de préoccupation, à commencer par ses problèmes avec Alya.

Quand sonne la récréation, Marinette se lève avec un soupir. Alya a été étrangement calme pendant le début de matinée, ce qui est loin d'être bon signe ces derniers temps. Mais à la grande surprise de la jeune héroïne, son amie ne se lance pas dans l'un de ces longs et pénibles interrogatoires dont elle a le secret. Au contraire, elle la salue joyeusement de la main avant de s'éloigner pour bavarder avec Nino et Adrien.

Marinette n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà, Rose et Juleka s'approchent pour lui tenir compagnie. Parlant de tout et de rien, les trois jeunes filles se dirigent d'un même pas vers la cour et s'installent un peu à l'écart de leurs camarades.

Au début, Marinette profite en tout simplicité de cet instant de détente passé avec ses amies. Mais rapidement, la conversation prend une tournure étrange. Au beau milieu d'une discussion passionnante sur les probabilités d'un contrôle d'histoire la semaine suivante, Rose commence à vanter les mérites d'une relation saine. Avec l'assentiment silencieux de Juleka, elle insiste sur l'intérêt du respect mutuel au sein d'un couple, s'extasie sur le fait que rien n'est plus beau que deux personnes qui s'aiment et se soutiennent sans la moindre réserve.

En temps normal, Marinette ne se serait pas particulièrement posée de questions. Rose est une indéfectible romantique, capable de se lancer dans de longues diatribes sur l'Amour à la moindre occasion.

Mais là, au vu des circonstances et des regards insistants que lui jettent ses amies, elle commence à se demander sérieusement si quelque chose n'est pas en train de se tramer à son insu.

La soudaine arrivée de Kim et Alix à peine une minute plus tard ne fait que confirmer un peu plus ses soupçons.

\- « Ecoute, Marinette », lui lance abruptement Kim. « Si un jour tu as besoin de protection pour quoi que ce soit...»

\- « ... ou  _contre_  qui que ce soit...», renchérit Alix.

\- « ... tu peux compter sur nous », conclut son ami. « Je n'aime pas la violence, mais je suis suffisamment intimidant si jamais tu as envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi pour te sentir rassurée. »

\- « Oui, la violence c'est mal », approuve Alix en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Et moi je suis peut-être moins impressionnante que Kim -  _PHYSIQUEMENT_  moins impressionnante », corrige-t-elle en surprenant le sourire narquois de son camarade, « Parce que sinon je te bas où tu veux, quand tu veux, sur le défi que tu veux », poursuit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme. « Mais bref », reprend-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Marinette. « Si tu as besoin de nous pour t'accompagner, pour jouer les gardes du corps... On est là pour toi. »

\- « C'est Alya qui vous a demandé de me parler ? », grommelle Marinette en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son amie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, cette dernière surprend son regard et lui répond avec le plus innocent des sourires.

\- « Alya ? », s'exclame Kim d'une voix où la surprise est tout sauf convaincante. « Pourquoi Alya ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'Alya vient faire dans cette histoire. »

\- « Oui », approuve vigoureusement Alix. « C'est juste... Une initiative. Une initiative purement amicale et spontanée. Rien à voir avec Alya. »

Avant que Marinette n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation retenti dans la cour. Renonçant à poursuivre la conversation plus loin, la jeune fille hausse les épaules et s'éloigne de ses amis en grommelant.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa salle de classe, Marinette ressasse les récents événements de son début de matinée. Rose. Juleka. Kim. Alix. Sans compter Chloé et ses étranges insultes. Tout ceci n'augure rien de bon.

Marinette s'assied sur son banc, où elle est rapidement rejointe par sa meilleure amie.

\- « Alya... J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait », lui souffle-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

\- « Je ne vois pas  _du tout_  de quoi tu parles », réplique son amie d'un ton faussement scandalisé. « Oh, regarde, le prof arrive », reprend-elle en désignant théâtralement l'entrée de la pièce. « J'adorerai poursuivre cette conversation, mais je ne tiens pas à me faire punir. Désolée », conclut-elle d'une voix bien trop satisfaite, avant de plonger ostensiblement le nez dans son livre.

Marinette étouffe un grognement contrarié. Quel que soit le plan tordu qu'Alya a manifestement décidé de mettre en œuvre, il ne risque guère de lui plaire.

 

 

 

 

Le repas de midi arrive et les soupçons de Marinette se confirment. Estimant manifestement que seule la force du nombre réussirait à convaincre sa meilleure amie, Alya a clairement rallié toute leur classe à sa croisade.

Alors que Marinette mangeait en se demandant avec une certaine inquiétude si un nouvel incident étrange n'allait pas se produire, une voix s'élève soudain par-dessus les brouhahas de la foule. Assis à quelques mètres d'elle, Max, jusque-là en grande conversation avec Kim, hausse soudain le ton.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant », lance-t-il à son ami d'une voix sentencieuse, « Mais un très large pourcentage des victimes de violence conjugales sont des femmes. Ça commence souvent par une simple gifle ou un petit coup quelque part, donc les gens ont parfois tendance à se dire que ce n'est pas  _si_  grave », poursuit-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une feuille remplie de chiffres et de graphiques en tous genres, avant de la brandir ostensiblement pour la tenir à la vue de tous. « Mais statistiquement, les chances que la situation s'aggrave rapidement sont de... »

Abasourdie, Marinette cesse de prêter attention au discours de Max pour jeter un regard effaré aux alentours. Mais manifestement, elle est la seule surprise par l'étrange intervention du jeune homme.

Pire encore, loin d'être interloqués par le comportement de Max, tous ses camarades la surveillent du coin de l'œil. Absolument  _tous_.

\- « Je n'ai plus faim ! » exclame-t-elle en se levant brusquement de table et en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

 

 

 

 

Un fois de retour dans sa salle de classe, Marinette se laisse lourdement tomber sur son banc et se prend la tête à deux mains. Elle adorerait trouver Alya pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais son amie est fort commodément absente depuis la fin de leur précédent cours. Peut-être est-elle rentrée manger chez elle, ou peut-être est-elle juste en train de grignoter un sandwich quelque part dans l'école.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fait clairement de son mieux pour éviter Marinette et toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait avoir à lui poser. Comme «  _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?_  », «  _Est-ce que tu as prévu de me laisser tranquille un jour ?_  » ou «  _Qui va encore me gâcher ma journée ?_  », par exemple.

Les minutes défilent et les élèves commencent peu à peu à regagner leurs places.

En passant à côté de Marinette, Nathaniel ralenti le pas, s'empourpre légèrement et pose une feuille sur son bureau en murmurant un timide «  _Pour toi_  ». Surprise, la jeune fille lève les yeux vers son camarade, mais elle a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'éloigne déjà. Renonçant à poursuivre Nathaniel, Marinette hausse distraitement les épaules. Elle baisse finalement les yeux sur la feuille, pour y découvrir un portrait d'elle avec écrit « Courage, on est tous avec toi. »

Marinette a à peine le temps de se saisir du dessin qu'Ivan arrive à son tour et glisse discrètement une carte de visite devant elle. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la jeune fille s'empare du rectangle de carton. Elle déchiffre rapidement les quelques lignes qui y sont inscrites et laisse s'échapper un tel hoquet de surprise qu'elle manque de s'étouffer. Sous son regard médusé apparaissent les coordonnées d'une ligne d'écoute pour soutenir les personnes victimes de violences.

Marinette sent croître en elle une bouffée de chaleur à la douceur trompeuse. Elle serre instinctivement les poings et doit se mordre violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Car ce n'est plus un légitime agacement qui s'insinue en elle, accélère son pouls et chauffe son sang. Non, là c'est de la colère. Une fureur sourde, tenace, qui ne demande plus qu'à s'exprimer. L'attitude de ses camarades part certes d'une bonne intention, mais sa patience arrive clairement à bout.

Et comme par hasard, Alya n'est pas encore revenue de la pause de midi.

La jeune blogueuse attend très certainement la dernière seconde afin d'éviter des explications houleuses et en toute honnêteté, Marinette doit admettre que son amie fait pour une fois preuve de bon sens. Elle est actuellement dans un tel état de colère et de honte mêlées qu'elle se sent prête à exploser de rage.

Alya ne réapparait qu'avec l'arrivée de leur professeur, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle s'assied à côté de Marinette en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards outragés que lui lance son amie, tout comme elle ignore royalement les notes qu'elle lui transmet durant tout l'après-midi.

Quand sonne enfin la fin des cours, Marinette se tourne vers Alya, bien décidée à avoir une explication ferme avec elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle est interrompue par une voix autoritaire.

\- « Bien, je vous demanderai de rester encore assis quelques instants à votre place », lance leur professeur depuis son bureau. « Certains de vos camarades m'ont informé qu'ils souhaitaient vous présenter un exposé à la fin du cours. Je n'y vois aucune objection, je leur laisse donc la parole et je vous demanderai de respecter leur travail en écoutant soigneusement ce qu'ils ont à vous dire. Et si certains d'entre vous s'avisent de partir avant qu'ils n'aient finis, je le saurais, n'en doutez pas », conclut-il d'une voix menaçante. « Nino, Mylène, c'est à vous. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le professeur s'écarte pour laisser la place à ses deux élèves, avant de sortir discrètement de la salle de classe. En proie à un mauvais pressentiment, Marinette voit Mylène et Nino échanger un regard complice, hocher brièvement la tête et s'avancer pour faire face à leurs camarades. Debout devant le bureau, ils s'éclaircissent la voix et se mettent à parler.

Et aussitôt, Marinette a l'impression de basculer dans un étrange rêve. Ou plutôt, dans un incroyable cauchemar. Bouche bée, elle voit ses amis lancer dans une présentation qui leur a manifestement demandé des heures de travail, et qui n'a pour nul autre sujet que les relations toxiques. Comment les reconnaître. Comment les éviter. Comment s'en sortir. Le tout additionné de nombreux apartés sur les violences physiques au sein d'un couple et de conseils juridiques divers et variés.

Marinette a la désagréable sensation d'être en train d'halluciner tellement la situation lui paraît irréelle.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire.

Que Nino et Mylène soient clairement en train de s'adresser à elle.

Que tous, absolument TOUS ses camarades aient les yeux rivés sur elle, la regardant avec une expression compatissante.

Que tous, absolument TOUS ses camarades soient manifestement persuadés que celui qu'elle aime la roue de coups.

La simple pensée qu'on puisse accuser Chat Noir d'être capable d'une pareille horreur révolte Marinette. Si ses amis savaient, si  _seulement_  ils savaient à quel point son partenaire n'hésite jamais à se mettre en danger pour qu' _elle_  n'ait rien... Combien de fois il a frôlé la catastrophe pour la protéger, combien elle vit dans la terreur qu' _il_  ne prenne le coup de trop...

Un profond sentiment d'injustice se mêle à la fureur qui croît implacablement dans le cœur de la jeune fille, la dégoute tant qu'elle en a la nausée.

Paralysée par une tempête de sentiments dont l'intensité augmente de seconde en seconde, Marinette ne remarque même pas que Nino et Mylène fini leur exposé. Un bourdonnement sourd résonne dans ses oreilles, étouffant le bruit extérieur, tandis que son cœur bat à présent avec tant de force qu'elle le sent pulser dans les moindres recoins de son être.

Marinette a soudain l'impression que sa vision se voile de rouge. Pas d'un chaleureux rouge Ladybug, mais du rouge incandescent d'une rivière de lave, annonciateur de la plus volcanique des colères.

Elle est à deux doigts de craquer.

Dans une ultime tentative de conserver son calme, Marinette s'agrippe instinctivement à son bureau, ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces et prend une profonde inspiration.

Du calme.

Du calme.

Du. Calme.

Quand elle rouvre enfin les paupières, Marinette surprend le regard circonspect qu'Adrien jette à Alya. Mais quel que soit le léger désaccord qui oppose silencieusement ses deux amis, la bataille semble être rapidement remportée par Alya.

Adrien secoue brièvement la tête, laisse échapper un petit soupir, puis se tourne vers Marinette et glisse à son tour une carte sur son bureau.

\- « Tiens, si... Si jamais tu as besoin, c'est le numéro de l'avocat de mon père », commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Il suffira de dire que tu appelles de ma part et- »

C'en est trop pour Marinette.

La rage et la frustration qui se sont accumulées durant sa longue journée déferlent sur elle comme un fleuve en furie, emportant avec elles ses dernières réserves.

Elle craque.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors qu'il donne les coordonnées de l'avocat de son père à Marinette, Adrien surveille les réactions de son amie avec une certaine inquiétude. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit contre le plan d'Alya, mais il a peur qu'un tel harcèlement ne soit excessif.

Et manifestement, ses craintes sont justifiées.

De là où il est, Adrien peut surprendre le moment exact où la patience de Marinette arrive à bout. Il se tient suffisamment prêt d'elle pour ne pas manquer de remarquer la façon dont ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillent. Dont ses joues s'empourprent de colère. Dont les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent brusquement. Sans compter ses doigts, qui s'agrippent au rebord de son bureau avec tant de hargne que le jeune homme s'étonne presque qu'ils n'y impriment pas leur marque.

Marinette vibre d'une telle rage qu'Adrien a l'impression de la ressentir de manière physique. De sentir des ondes de fureur irradier depuis son amie et le frapper de plein fouet, le laissant paralysé de stupeur.

Et avant qu'Adrien n'ait le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste de recul, de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole pour tenter de désamorcer l'explosion à venir, Marinette bondit de son siège.

\- « J'en ai ASSEZ ! », hurle-t-elle en abattant violemment ses mains sur son bureau, ses paumes heurtant le bois avec un fracas terrifiant. « Pour la dernière fois, MON. COPAIN. NE. ME. FAIT. PAS. DE. MAL. Il va falloir que je vous le répète dans combien de langues avant que vous ne le compreniez ? »

Marinette se redresse de toute sa hauteur, menton fièrement levé, et fusille tour à tour chacun de ses camarades du regard.

\- « Vous vous trompez TOUS », s'époumone-t-elle de plus belle. « J'ai des bleus parce que je me COGNE. Parce que je TOMBE », martèle-t-elle avec insistance. « Pas parce que je me fais battre par quelqu'un qui ne lèverait JAMAIS la main sur moi. Donc quoi qu'on vous ait dit, ce n'est qu'un immense malentendu », conclut-elle en se tournant vers Alya.

Interrompant un instant sa tirade, Marinette prend une profonde inspiration dans un effort évident de retrouver son calme.

\- « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi », reprend-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, « et en temps normal, j'apprécierai. Mais là, les choses vont trop loin.  _BEAUCOUP_  trop loin. J'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance quand je te dis et que je te  _répète_  que mon copain ne me frappe pas. Et surtout, j'aimerai que tu me laisse TRANQUILLE en ce qui le concerne ! »

Alors qu'Alya se tasse honteusement sur sa chaise, Marinette laisse échapper un grognement rageur.

\- « Quand je pense que vous avez TOUS cru que... Que mon... Qu'il me... Que j'étais... Raaaaa ! », s'exclame-t-elle en foudroyant de nouveau ses amis du regard. « Je savais qu'Alya était la reine des plans tordus et des conclusions rapides, mais vous avez TOUS cru que je me faisais réellement frapper. Vous ne nous êtes pas dit UNE SEULE FOIS qu'Alya pouvait avoir tort. Vous n'êtes pas venus me voir UNE SEULE FOIS pour me poser la question ! »

Les yeux étincelants de Marinette s'arrêtent brusquement sur Nino, qui rentre instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

\- « Pourtant TU savais que je disais à Alya qu'elle se trompait », lui lance-t-elle avec hargne, sa voix montant dans de dangereux aigus à chaque nouveau mot qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. « Tu étais là pendant nos conversations. Mais non, il faut que tu la suives dans ses délires ! »

Avant que Nino n'ait le temps d'articuler la moindre parole pour sa défense, Marinette tourne lentement la tête vers Adrien. Le jeune homme se sent blêmir alors que le sang fuit de son visage. Jamais il n'a vu son amie dans un pareil état de fureur et le fait d'être clairement la prochaine victime de son courroux n'est pas pour le rassurer.

\- « Et TOI ! », hurle-t-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Je pensais que tu serais plus raisonnable que les deux autres réunis ! Parce qu'autant pour EUX je peux comprendre, mais normalement TOI, tu es sensé avoir un minimum de bon sens ! »

Adrien déglutit péniblement. Devant lui, son amie hurle, tempête, laisse éclater cette colère orageuse qui couvait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

La classe entière reste tétanisée par ce violent accès de fureur. Tout comme ses camarades, Adrien n'ose pas esquisser un geste ni prononcer une parole, de peur d'alimenter de plus belle l'ouragan qui se déchaîne devant lui. Même les akumas - dont le jeune homme guette l'apparition avec inquiétude - ne semblent guère enclins à venir affronter son amie.

Et Adrien les comprend. Au vu de la lueur de rage qui étincelle dans ses yeux, Marinette va finir par tuer quelqu'un.

 

 

 

 

Marinette va finir par tuer quelqu'un. C'est certain.

Elle le sent, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Alors, avant que ses gestes et ses paroles ne dépassent les limites de l'irréparable, la jeune fille profite d'un ultime instant de lucidité pour opérer une prudente retraite. Mains tremblantes sous l'effet de la colère, elle fourre hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac et sors de la salle de classe en fulminant.

Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été dans un tel état de rage.

Son cœur bat furieusement entre ses côtes, tonnant au rythme de la tempête qui se déchaine dans tout son être. Elle a l'impression de ne puis sentir que cette pulsation lourde, insistante, qui alimente sa colère à chaque seconde. Dans un effort désespéré pour garder sa maîtrise d'elle-même, Marinette serre ses poings tellement forts que ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans la paume de ses mains.

Certes, les interventions intempestives d'Alya partent d'une bonne intention.

Mais Marinette n'en peut plus de la voir accuser sans cesse Chat Noir -  _SON_  Chat Noir - d'être une personne abjecte. Il mérite mieux que ça. Jamais il ne devrait être la cible de ce mépris, de ces médisances, de ces innombrables calomnies qu'elle n'a que trop entendues et qui lui soulèvent le cœur. Marinette avait déjà trouvé pénible que sa meilleure amie ait mit Nino et Adrien au courant de ses théories. Mais qu'elle ait entrainé avec elle  _toute_  leur classe et peut-être même  _toute_  l'école, c'est trop.

Trop absurde.

Trop cruel.

Trop injuste.

Juste... Trop.

Marinette a ses limites, et ces dernières ont été largement atteintes. Elle a besoin d'air, de calme, de temps. De s'éloigner un instant de ces personnes qui ne veulent que son bien mais qui ne font que la blesser sans le savoir.

Il ne faut à Marinette qu'un instant pour arriver chez elle. Elle salue à peine ses parents et traverse son salon comme une tornade, avant de se précipiter en direction de sa chambre. Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle balance rageusement son sac sur son lit, se transforme et s'élance par la fenêtre.

 

 

 

 

Le soleil commence à disparaître à l'horizon et, perchée sur les toits de Paris, Ladybug ne décolère pas. Mâchoires serrées, elle balaye les alentours du regard, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant semblant défier quiconque de venir à nouveau attiser son mécontentement.

La jeune héroïne se passe la main sur la figure en laissant échapper un grognement contrarié, avant de sursauter légèrement quand une exclamation surprise s'élève derrière elle.

\- « Ma Lady ? », articule son partenaire en s'approchant prudemment d'elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ladybug sent la peau de ses joues se réchauffer doucement sous son masque, signe d'une indéniable manifestation d'embarras.

\- « Désolée, chaton... », s'excuse-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. « J'ai eu une mauvaise journée... »

\- « Bienvenue au club... », soupire Chat Noir en se laissant lourdement tomber à ses côtés.

Ladybug lui jette un coup d'œil incisif. D'ordinaire, leurs rendez-vous mettent son coéquipier d'humeur joyeuse, mais aujourd'hui n'a clairement pas l'air être le cas. Au contraire, au vu de la façon dont il peine à sourire et dont ses yeux fuient les siens, Chat Noir semble particulièrement abattu.

Comme cela lui arrive parfois après une longue et rude journée.

Comme cela lui arrive parfois après une dispute avec son père.

Ladybug ignore ce qui chagrine son compagnon, mais comme à chaque fois, elle sent son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Instinctivement, elle tend la main vers lui et entrelace tendrement ses doigts avec les siens.

\- « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? », lui propose-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- « Pourquoi pas... », soupire Chat Noir. « Qui commence ? »

\- « Vas-y », lui propose Ladybug en hochant légèrement la tête en signe d'encouragement. « Je t'écoute. »

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Chat Noir laisse échapper un nouveau soupir.

\- « Je me suis disputé avec une de mes amies », commence-t-il avec hésitation. « Enfin, c'était un peu à sens unique, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a hurlé dessus. Ce qui revient plus ou moins au même, j'imagine. Elle est en colère contre moi. »

Alors que Chat Noir marque un léger temps d'arrêt, Ladybug serre doucement ses doigts dans les siens pour lui montrer silencieusement son soutien. En dépit du masque qui lui dissimule une partie du visage, l'expression mortifiée de son coéquipier est clairement visible.

\- « La situation est un peu... compliquée... », reprend Chat Noir en se passant machinalement la main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ça simplement. »

\- « Tu peux toujours essayer, si tu veux », réplique Ladybug avec un petit sourire. « Promis, si je ne comprends rien, je te le dirais. »

\- « Merci, ma Lady », répond-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers Ladybug pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « En fait, cette amie... Sa meilleure amie est persuadée qu'elle se fait battre par son copain. Parce qu'elle a tout le temps des bleus sur les bras, et qu'elle n'a jamais aucune explication sur leur origine. Et qu'elle ne dit jamais rien sur son copain. »

Ignorant le hoquet de surprise presque inaudible qui échappe à Ladybug, Chat Noir poursuit son récit.

\- « Bref », continue-t-il en laissant de nouveau errer son regard sur la ville qui s'étale à ses pieds. « Mon amie n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne se passe rien. Mais sa meilleure amie est persuadée du contraire, du coup elle nous a demandé d'intervenir. Et par  _'nous'_ , je veux dire toute la classe. Il y a des personnes qui ont essayé de lui parler plus ou moins subtilement de sa vie amoureuse, d'autres lui ont proposé de la protéger si besoin, par exemple au cas où elle aurait eu peur de quitter son copain... Quelqu'un a même fait un exposé sur les violences conjugales ! », renchérit-il avec un petit rire embarrassé. « De mon côté, je me suis contenté de lui donner le numéro d'un avocat, mais... C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup. Pour mon amie, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère ! Elle... »

Alors qu'il tourne légèrement la tête pour poser son regard sur sa coéquipière, Chat Noir s'interrompt brusquement.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Sous son masque, Ladybug est livide. D'une pâleur effrayante, presque cadavérique. Ses pupilles sont dilatées de stupeur, comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme, et elle est à présent tellement immobile qu'elle pourrait aisément passer pour une statue de cire.

\- « Ma Lady ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix perplexe, tout en se penchant vers elle.

Mais sa partenaire ne semble pas l'entendre. Puis, soudain, ses yeux reprennent vie. Ils se mettent à balayer frénétiquement le visage du jeune homme, scannant, analysant, scrutant le moindre de ses traits, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Ladybug n'aurait pas eu l'air plus abasourdie si son monde avait explosé devant elle.

\- « A...A... », bredouille-t-elle, manifestement incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente. 

\- « Ladybug ? », insiste Chat Noir, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- « Adrien ? », murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pour Chat Noir, le choc est aussi brutal que s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il sent son cœur effectuer un périlleux looping dans sa poitrine, rebondir douloureusement contre ses côtes, avant de se remettre à battre avec fureur.

La gorge soudain sèche, il se passe machinalement la main le long du cou.

\- « Adrien », répète lentement Ladybug. « Adrien. Agreste. »

Et tout à coup, l'évidence frappe Chat Noir. Vite, fort, illuminant son cerveau aussi violemment qu'un éclair déchirant nuit.

La réaction de sa coéquipière ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Les yeux rivés sur Ladybug, le jeune homme a la sensation que le sol se dérobe sous lui. Comment a-t-il pu ne jamais le remarquer ? Comment a-t-il pu ne  _rien_  voir ?

Ces cheveux d'un noir bleuté. Ces sourires lumineux, ces éclats de rire qui réchauffent joyeusement son cœur. Ce visage dont il aurait pourtant juré connaître les traits par cœur et qu'il n'a pourtant jamais reconnus jusque-là. Et ces yeux, d'un bleu limpide.

Ce regard azur qui berce ses nuits et hante ses jours.

Ce regard azur qu'il a vu étinceler d'une façon bien trop familière sur le visage d'une de ses camarades.

Ladybug.

Et derrière le masque...

\- « Ma... Marinette ? », balbutie-t-il, le souffle soudain court.

Etouffant un nouveau grognement, Ladybug se presse les deux mains sur le visage.

\- « Adrien », grogne-t-elle d'une voix où la frustration est désormais clairement palpable. « C'est toi. C'est  _toi_  Chat Noir. C'était toi depuis le début. »

Chat Noir secoue légèrement la tête, incapable de se détacher de cette sensation étrange d'avoir été catapulté en plein rêve. La réalité qu'il connaissait encore ce matin a volé en éclat, remplacée par un nouveau monde qu'il peine à appréhender.

\- « Alors c'était ça l'explication ? », articule-t-il péniblement, cherchant encore à retrouver ces esprits après cette incroyable découverte. « Pour tes bleus ? C'est juste que tu es... »

\- « ...Ladybug... », complète sa coéquipière avec un soupir exaspéré.

Si Chat Noir reste encore abasourdi, Ladybug retrouve contenance à une vitesse remarquable. En une fraction de seconde, la colère qui l'a dévorée toute la journée semble reprendre ses droits, effaçant le choc qu'elle a ressenti en réalisant qui se cachait derrière le masque de son coéquipier.

\- « Je ne fais pas QUE me battre contre des super-vilains », s'exclame-t-elle en levant soudain les bras au ciel, d'un geste si brusque qu'elle manque de heurter la mâchoire de son partenaire. « Je vais récupérer des chats coincés dans des arbres. J'évite des accidents. Je ... Je... Je... Je fais des TONNES de trucs pour lesquels je n'utilise pas forcément mon Lucky Charm ! Et je suis MALADROITE. Chat, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point je suis maladroite ! »

Ladybug se met debout d'un geste vif. Sous le regard inquiet de Chat Noir, elle se met à marcher de long en large sur le toit où ils ont trouvé refuge. Manifestement incapable d'interrompre sa tirade, elle poursuit son discours avec une véhémence presque effrayante, gesticule dans tous les sens, prenant tout juste le temps de respirer.

Chat Noir la regarde faire avec une certaine inquiétude. Sa Lady lui fait l'effet d'une cocotte-minute prête à exploser, et il la laisse évacuer la pression sans oser esquisser le moindre geste.

\- « J'ai déjà failli te causer une commotion cérébrale en te balançant mon yo-yo sur la tête », poursuit Ladybug en appuyant ses propos de grands gestes de la main. «  _Deux_  fois. La semaine dernière, j'ai failli tomber d'un toit en voulant aider une vieille dame dont le linge s'était envolé à cause d'un coup de vent. Je passe ma VIE à me cogner partout, bien sûr que j'ai des bleus ! Mais naturellement, il a fallu qu'Alya le remarque. »

\- « Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire d'où ils venaient parce que tu es Ladybug... », complète mécaniquement Chat Noir, toujours légèrement sonné par la tournure improbable des événements.

Il aurait pu deviner. Il aurait pu comprendre.

Lui aussi est déjà rentré chez lui avec des bosses ou des égratignures inexplicables, conséquences d'un coup de main héroïque à une quelconque personne en détresse. Mais avec son emploi du temps surchargé, il a beaucoup moins souvent le loisir de venir en aide aux citoyens de Paris que sa coéquipière. Ses apparitions coïncident en majorité avec l'apparition d'un super-vilain et l'utilisation d'un Lucky Charm, et les petites blessures qu'il a pu se faire dans d'autres circonstances ont toujours été trop rares pour être remarquées.

\- « Exactement », approuve Ladybug en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Manifestement lasse d'arpenter le toit dans tous les sens, elle se dirige vers son coéquipier et se laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Songueur, Chat Noir suit quant à lui le fil de ses pensées.

\- « Et tu ne pouvais pas parler de ton copain parce que... », commence-t-il.

Il pâlit brusquement et s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase.

Oh.

Oh.

_OH._

_Oh non..._


	5. Chapter 5

Livide, Chat Noir jette un regard terrifié à Ladybug.

\- « Oh... C'est... C'est moi », balbutie-t-il faiblement. « C'est  _moi_  ton copain. »

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Chat Noir laisse échapper un gémissement de détresse.

\- « Alya va me tuer », reprend-il d'une voix affolée. « Je t'assure, Marinette, Alya va  _réellement_  me tuer. Puis déterrer mon cadavre, trouver un moyen de me ressusciter et me re-tuer encore. »

Il sent gonfler en lui une implacable vague de panique. Sous l'effet de l'affolement, l'adrénaline déferle dans ses veines, comprime ses poumons, accélère dangereusement son pouls.

\- « Je suis foutu », insiste-t-il avec désespoir. « Elle va me tuer. Tu connais mieux Alya que moi, tu  _sais_  de quoi elle est capable. Et j'étais là quand elle parlait de ton copain et de ce qu'elle lui ferait le jour où elle découvrirait qui il est. Je t'assure que tu ne veux  _PAS_  savoir ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ma Lady. Vraiment pas », conclut-il avec un frisson d'horreur.

Toujours assise à ses côtés, Ladybug tend une main vers lui pour lui donner une tape compatissante sur l'épaule, puis se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton », lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille. « Je ne la laisserai pas faire. »

 

 

 

 

Pendant quelques minutes encore, Chat Noir imagine à voix haute les milles et une tortures que lui réservera Alya dès l'instant où elle apprendra qu'il est celui qui partage la vie de Marinette. Avec force de détails et de complaintes théâtrales, il décrit à sa coéquipière comment sa meilleure amie mettra fin à sa courte vie et ô combien tout Paris se désolera de cette terrible perte.

Ladybug l'écoute patiemment, une lueur amusée dansant dans son regard. Chat Noir est passé maître dans l'art d'exagérer les choses, mais le fait qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de manières lui prouve que la situation est bien moins dramatique qu'il ne veut le laisser croire.

Certes, son partenaire est clairement nerveux, et certes, le cas d'Alya méritera qu'ils réfléchissent tous les deux à la question.

Mais quand les choses sont graves,  _réellement_  graves, Chat Noir sait faire preuve d'un sérieux incontestable. Alors, quand il commence à décrire Alya louant un hélicoptère pour aller le suspendre au-dessus d'un lac de lave en fusion ou s'arrangeant pour qu'il se fasse piétiner par un troupeau de chèvres en furie, Ladybug sait qu'elle n'a guère d'inquiétudes à se faire pour lui.

En ce qui la concerne, sa propre colère est retombée depuis longtemps devant les pitreries de Chat Noir. Ce garçon est définitivement bien trop doué pour la faire sourire pour qu'elle puisse rester fâchée.

Ladybug dévisage son coéquipier avec affection, s'imprégnant lentement de l'idée que derrière le masque de celui qu'elle aime ne se cache nul autre qu'Adrien. Si elle avait su qui il était plus tôt, les choses auraient sans doutes été bien différentes. Jamais elle n'aurait mis tant de temps à realiser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Jamais elle n'aurait tant tardé à lui donner sa chance. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le coeur brisé en entendant Adrien et Nino parler de...

Le sourire de Ladybug se fige au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle a surprise entre les deux garçons. Elle laisse échapper un léger hoquet, tandis qu'une vive rougeur couvre brusquement sur ses joues.

\- « A-A-attend », bafouille-t-elle, le coeur battant soudain à tout rompre. « Quand tu... Quand... »

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, peinant à trouver ses mots au milieu de la tempête de pensées qui se déchaine sous son crâne.

Et le fait qu'elle soit si émue qu'elle a désormais l'impression que son cœur va exploser ne l'aide en rien.

\- « Ma Lady ? », s'inquiète Chat Noir en se penchant vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- « Je t'ai... Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Nino... », reprend Ladybug, le visage à présent si rouge qu'elle a la sensation que ses joues irradient littéralement de chaleur. « Il y a quelques mois. Tu... Tu disais que... Qu'une fille... Que tu étais amoureux d'une fille... C'était... moi ? »

Les pupilles de son coéquipier se dilatent légèrement de surprise et sous son masque, le jeune homme s'empourpre à son tour. Il tend une main tremblante vers Ladybug, caresse délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- « Ça n'a jamais vraiment été un secret », murmure finalement Chat Noir avec un sourire timide. « Enfin, ce que je ressens pour toi, je veux dire », poursuit-il avec une indéfectible tendresse. « Parce qu'il y a cette histoire d'identités secrètes qui est venue tout compliquer, mais peu importe. Avec ou sans le masque, je... Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Marinette. Et je-  _Mpfffff_... »

Les paroles que s'apprêtait à prononcer le héros sont brusquement étouffées par des lèvres tendres, chaudes, qui emprisonnent tout à coup les siennes. Ignorant l'exclamation de surprise qui s'étrangle dans la gorge de Chat Noir, Ladybug glisse ses bras autour de son cou, enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et l'embrasse, encore, encore et encore.

Instinctivement, Chat Noir passe un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, pose une main entre ses omoplates. Il la serre de toutes ses forces contre son cœur, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte qui le prive de toute raison. Ladybug vole ses lèvres, son cœur, son souffle, et il la laisse faire avec joie.

Chat Noir se sent porté par une telle vague d'euphorie qu'il en a le vertige.

Jamais il n'a clairement confessé ses sentiments à Ladybug et sa réaction dépasse ses espoirs les plus fous.

Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime, et sa simple présence lui donne la sensation de se consumer délicieusement de l'intérieur. Paupières closes pour mieux savourer cet instant, il lui rend ses baisers avec enthousiasme. Il s'enivre de la douceur de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de sa peau, de la façon dont il la sent sourire inconsciemment quand elle l'embrasse.

\- « Adrien... Chat... », soupire Ladybug en s'écartant légèrement de lui, les yeux brillants autant que si une nuée d'étoiles s'était logée au creux de ses prunelles. « Je t'aime aussi. Tu es un idiot, mais tu es le plus adorable des idiots qui soit. »

Un sourire de bonheur incrédule illumine aussitôt visage de Chat Noir. Les paroles de sa coéquipière font déferler de nouveaux torrents d'adrénaline dans ses veines et chanter son cœur, le plongeant dans un état de félicité qu'il n'a jamais connu jusqu'ici. Chat Noir se sent si heureux, si léger qu'il a presque le sentiment d'être en train de voler.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il incline la tête vers Ladybug pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- « Je t'aime », lui chuchote-t-il amoureusement entre chaque baiser. « Je t'aime. »

Pendant encore un long moment, les deux héros restent perdus dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils savourent cet instant d'extraordinaire bonheur, échangeant tendres baisers et murmures gorgés de mots d'amour.

Quand ils se séparent enfin, Chat Noir ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé.

Une fraction de seconde, quelques minutes, des heures, peu importe. Ce merveilleux moment passé à confesser ses sentiments à sa Lady et à entendre ses ferventes déclarations d'amour lui paraît hors de la réalité. Hors du monde, hors du temps.

\- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », lui souffle-t-il, la respiration encore haletante.

Bras toujours passés autour de son cou, Ladybug lève le regard vers lui. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, tandis que ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers s'incurvent en un sourire malicieux.

\- « Je vais rompre avec toi », réplique-t-elle.

Pour Chat Noir, le choc est d'une violence inouïe. Blanc comme un linge, il fixe sa Lady sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot.

Impossible.

Il a dû mal entendre.

Certes, Marinette passé de mauvaises journées ces derniers temps. Certes, il a participé au plan absurde d'Alya pour lui faire entendre raison - et il le regrette amèrement à présent. Mais se séparer lui semble être une mesure bien trop extrême, surtout après ces instants de félicités qu'ils viennent de partager.

\- « R-rompre ? », croasse-t-il péniblement, la gorge soudain aussi sèche que s'il avait avalé une poignée de sable. « Tu veux... Rompre ? »

\- « Oui », répond Ladybug d'un ton sans réplique, et Chat Noir sent son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine.

C'est un cauchemar.

Un invraisemblable et horrible cauchemar, dont il va certainement se réveiller. Dont il  _doit_  se réveiller. Il ne peut pas perdre sa Lady. Pas comme ça. Pas pour une chose aussi stupide que...

\- « Pour être exacte », reprend la jeune fille, interrompant le fil des pensées affolées de son partenaire, «  _Marinette_  va rompre avec son mystérieux petit ami. Je dirai ça à Alya demain matin. Du coup, je pense que toute l'école devrait être au courant avant midi au plus tard. »

Et soudain, Chat Noir respire de nouveau.

La terreur abjecte qui l'a paralysé un instant plus tôt, remplacée par un espoir si merveilleux, si lumineux, que le jeune homme ne peut retenir le rire de soulagement qui lui monte aux lèvres. Le regard pétillant de joie, il hoche machinalement la tête.

Il comprend.

Il comprend enfin.

\- « Et toi, de ton côté, tu pourras dire à qui veut bien t'entendre que cette histoire t'a ouvert les yeux et que tu as pris conscience des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi », poursuit Ladybug avec une lueur rieuse dans le regard. « Puis d'ici deux semaines », conclut-elle en agitant deux doigts devant son partenaire, « je compte sur toi pour me proposer de sortir avec toi. »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur les lèvres de Chat Noir à mesure que Ladybug avance dans ses explications. Quand la jeune fille s'interrompt enfin, le célèbre héros de Paris a l'air hautement satisfait d'un félin qui viendrait de tomber dans un pot de crème.

\- « Voilà un plan qui me convient parfaitement », approuve-t-il avec un joyeux éclat de rire, avant de se pencher vers Ladybug pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

 

 

 

 

Assise à côté de Marinette, Alya tambourine des doigts sur son bureau avec une frustration croissante.

A cette heure de la journée, elle devrait être en train de réviser pour son prochain contrôle d'histoire. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, la jeune blogueuse peine à se concentrer sur ses cours. Comme attiré par un aimant, son regard ne cesse de se poser sur le bras de sur son amie. Et plus précisément, sur la vilaine ecchymose violacée qui s'étale juste au-dessus de son coude.

Une mystérieuse blessure, une fois de plus.

Les yeux rivés sur ce bleu qui semble la narguer, Alya fronce les sourcils. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, une nuée de sentiments plus déplaisants les uns que les autres s'insinue lentement en elle. De l'inquiétude. De la peine. De la honte. Et surtout, une sourde culpabilité qui lui comprime la poitrine et lui laisse un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Alya n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qui la tourmente ainsi. La semaine précédente, Marinette lui a annoncé avoir rompu avec ce petit ami dont elle refusait de lui parler, et pourtant, de nouveaux bleus ne cessent de consteller sa peau.

Encore, et encore.

Après ces altercations qui ont failli mettre à mal leur amitié, la jeune blogueuse refuse désormais de mettre la parole de son amie en doute. Marinette lui a dit s'être séparé de celui qu'elle fréquentait, et Alya la croit sans réserve.

Et cet hématome qui s'étale sous ses yeux lui rappelle cruellement qu'elle aurait dû la croire pour bien d'autres choses.

Alya sent une nouvelle bouffée de honte réchauffer ses joues au souvenir de la façon dont elle a traité sa voisine de classe. Marinette est sa meilleure amie, et pourtant, Alya a refusé de lui faire confiance quand elle lui affirmait que tout allait bien. Elle aurait dû être la première à la croire et à la soutenir, et elle a fait exactement l'inverse.

Pire encore, à cause de ses actions irréfléchies, Marinette s'est sentie trahie. Poussée à bout. Humiliée.

Alya a toujours été fière de ses capacités de déductions mais elle sait désormais que ces dernières sont clairement loin d'être infaillibles. Cette histoire a été pour elle une rude leçon, qui a bien failli lui coûter l'amitié de Marinette.

Un frisson désagréable parcourt la colonne vertébrale d'Alya alors qu'elle se rappelle du jour où son amie a laissé éclater sa colère devant toute leur classe. Cet épisode laisse un souvenir cuisant dans sa mémoire, et la terreur qu'elle a ressentie à l'idée que Marinette ne veuille plus jamais lui parler est gravée dans son cerveau comme une marque au fer rouge.

Un instant, elle a cru l'avoir perdue.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Marinette est une personne extraordinaire. Une jeune fille d'une générosité sans bornes, toujours prête à offrir une seconde chance à son prochain. Il y a bien eu des moments de gêne, des paroles acides, de longues et douloureuses explications, mais au grand soulagement d'Alya, leur amitié a été la plus forte. Après un ou deux jours de malaise et de timides conversation, leur relation est vite redevenue parfaitement normale.

Et c'est bien plus que tout ce qu'Alya aurait pu espérer.

 

 

 

 

Sentant probablement le regard de son amie peser sur elle, Marinette tourne brusquement la tête. Elle lève légèrement le bras, offrant à Alya une meilleure vue sur le bleu qui s'étale sur sa peau.

\- « Je te l'avais dit », lance-t-elle d'un ton innocent. « Je suis maladroite. »

Malgré la honte qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir encore, Alya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- « Et donc, le gars avec qui tu sortais... », commence-t-elle timidement.

\- « Ne m'as jamais frappée », complète Marinette. « C'était vraiment un gars très bien. Gentil, attentionné... Bon, il avait aussi ses défauts », reprend-elle d'une voix malicieuse. « Tu vois, par exemple, c'est le genre de type qui se croit toujours  _tellement_  drôle. »

\- « J'imagine », s'esclaffe Alya en posant affectueusement la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Bien que son attention soit focalisée sur Marinette, Alya ne manque pas de remarquer le bref coup d'œil qu'Adrien jette à son amie. Une lueur joyeuse se met à étinceler dans les yeux du jeune homme, vite remplacée par une expression parfaitement stoïque alors qu'Adrien se replonge dans ses révisions en tenant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alya sent son sourire s'élargir. Elle a toujours été extrêmement fière de son sens de l'observation et ce dernier ne la trompe pas, elle en est sûre. Son amie n'a probablement rien remarqué, mais la jalousie et l'inquiétude ont fait des merveilles chez Adrien. Ces petits coups d'œil qu'il lance un peu trop fréquemment à Marinette, ces sourires affectueux qui illuminent son visage quand il la regarde et qu'il pense que personne ne le surprend, la façon dont il parle d'elle à Nino...

Oui, cette fois, Alya a raison. Pour aussi douloureuse qu'ait été cette pénible histoire, elle a clairement eu le mérite d'ouvrir les yeux à Adrien sur sa meilleure amie.

\- « On dirait que je te dois des excuses... », reprend Alya en reportant de nouveau son attention sur Marinette. « Enfin, que je  _vous_  en dois, à toi et à ton ex. A toi pour ne pas t'avoir crue et à lui pour l'avoir injustement accusé. Je suis désolée, Marinette. Et je ne n'ai jamais été aussi contente de m'être trompée ! »

\- « C'est bon », la rassure Marinette en souriant. « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

\- « Merci », réplique la jeune blogueuse avec une sincère reconnaissance.

Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, Alya se penche vers son amie.

\- « J'imagine que tu as dû être triste de te séparer de lui, mais je suis sûre que tu vas vite trouver mieux », lui chuchote-t-elle sur un ton conspirateur, tout en jetant un regard insistant à Adrien.

Aussitôt, Alya voit les joues de Marinette se teinter délicatement de rose.

La jeune blogueuse se redresse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Tout n'est pas perdu.

 

 

 

 

A peine une semaine plus tard, Marinette discute tranquillement avec Rose, Alya et Juleka, quand une expression de vive surprise se peint soudain sur le visage de ses amies. La jeune fille se retourne, curieuse de voir ce qui les étonne ainsi.

Aussitôt, elle sent ses joues s'empourprer et l'excitation faire déferler des torrents d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Adrien se tient debout au milieu de la cour, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

\- « Marinette ! », l'interpelle-t-il joyeusement. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Essayant d'ignorer les murmures étonnés des autres élèves et la façon dont son cœur tambourine joyeusement entre ses côtes, Marinette s'éloigne de ses amies pour rejoindre Adrien.

\- « Des roses, chaton ? », murmure-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. « Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

\- « Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, ma Lady », réplique-t-il en s'inclinant théâtralement. « Et au moins, comme ça, personne n'a de doute sur ce qui est en train de se passer », précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Il s'interrompt un instant, le temps de se racler ostensiblement la gorge et de se passer sa main libre dans les cheveux. Marinette le regarde faire, amusée. Son partenaire fait peut-être preuve de sa bravade habituelle, mais elle ne manque pas de remarquer le léger rose qui s'attarde à présent sur ses joues.

\- « Et du coup, je voulais savoir... », poursuit Adrien avec un immense sourire, tout en tendant le bouquet vers elle. « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble ? Encore ? »

\- « Tu sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de demander ? », réplique Marinette en se saisissant des fleurs, avant de d'incliner légèrement la tête vers elles pour respirer leur doux parfum.

\- « Tu sais que j'adorerai entendre ta réponse ? », rétorque Adrien avec un petit rire.

Un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, Marinette tend sa main libre vers le jeune homme et glisse son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle. Puis, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrasse tendrement.

\- « Oui, Adrien », répond-elle dans un souffle. « Mille fois oui. »

 

 

 

***** FIN *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette fic! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, de mon côté je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire :) . C'était très sympa d'écrire quelques passages avec le point de vue d'Alya, sans compter que j'adore tout ce qui est quiproquos et découverte d'identités. Et je ne sais pas si ça surprendra grand-monde, mais à la base cette fic ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre... xD Comme d'hab, je suis nulle pour estimer mes tailles d'histoires !
> 
> Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup et ça m'encourage encore plus !!


End file.
